<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Stargazing by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173726">Day 3: Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LawLu Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellations, M/M, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailors know the stars. Or at least, the ought to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LawLu Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every sailor worth their salt, pirate and Marine alike, knew the stars. Not everyone could follow them home with the accuracy of his navigator, but he’d never met a soul who worked the seas and couldn’t fit a single story to the stars overhead. Not everyone had the same stories, of course. Cora-san had told him stories of brave eagles and mighty dragons, Bepo described the journey of a great elephant in the motion of the planets, Shachi and Penguin had come aboard pointing out the life-tree and the raven, and even when he’d first set foot on Doflamingo’s ship Law had known where to find the North Star.</p><p>And then he’d met Luffy. Properly met him, that auction house drama hardly counted and Luffy hadn’t even been conscious after Marineford. And somehow, some way, Luffy didn’t know a single story about any of the stars in the sky. He had some ridiculous one about a star that fell and married a pirate, but the constellations of East Blue were pointed out to him by Nami and Usopp and Zoro, though Zoro’s crewmates had to correct where he was pointing more often than not. And so it was he found himself sprawled on top of the Going Luffy’s patently bizare figurehead, Luffy’s head pillowed on his chest, recently-mended arm raised to trace shapes in the sky.</p><p>The dragon who rules the heavens, the eagle who stole fire for Man and fled to the stars to escape the wrath of the witch it was stolen from, the arrow that pointed to the North Star and the Devil’s Spiral below. Luffy chuckled at that last one and rolled onto his side, breaths hot against the underside of Law’s chin. “Torao’s warm.” he murmured, and Law’s heart flipped in his chest.</p><p>“Luffy-ya, we’re supposed to be-” he caught himself before finishing the sentence, and Luffy hummed in vague acknowledgement. “You were never planning on learning the constellations, were you?”</p><p>“Mmm, nope.” Luffy giggled, levering himself up on one arm, messy hair gilding silver in the moonlight and eyes sparkling like the stars on the waves. “But watching the stars with Torao is fun. I like the stories.”</p><p>Well, there was that at least.</p><p>Luffy laid back down, wriggling about until his body was tucked close against Law’s, his head now pillowed on Law’s shoulder. In moments, he was out, hands curled tight in Law’s hoodie, and Law smiled up at the stars as he threaded his fingers through Luffy’s hair. It was hard to call any night a wash that ended with Luffy dozed off against his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>